So far, crosslinked resin molded articles having excellent mechanical strength using carbon fibers as reinforcing fibers have been known (Patent Publication 1 and Patent Publication 2). However, there were yet some rooms of improvements for composite molded articles containing glass fibers in mechanical strength, especially flexural strength.